Your Call
by Brunette Chic
Summary: xover with criminal minds! When Nikki heads home to New York to start over, she finds that her past comes back to haunt her. She needs saving but can the team find her in time? Don/OC, D/L.
1. Memories

A/N: Hey guys and loyal readers, I was going through some of my older stories and decided to touch them up a bit and make them like new again so I am going to re-upload some of them once I edit and revise them. Hopefully they'll be better!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or Criminal Minds, I am just borrowing their people.

* * *

Chapter 1: Landings

As Nikki got ready to board the plane that would take her back home, she felt happy for some strange reason. It wasn't that she didn't know the reason, because she did. This plane was going to take her from Chicago to New York, where her brother, Danny and his wife Lindsay, who both work for Mac Taylor, as CSI's, besides Mac, Lindsay, and obviously Danny, she knew nothing about any of the other team members.

It bothered her about seeing her brother because she hasn't seen in years. She never even went to her own brothers wedding, and she felt terrible about it, but at the time she had personal business to take care of. She still did have personal business to take care of, but Mac had hired her because of her work in Chicago, or so he said.

As she settled into her seat, she knew that she had at least an hour in that plane. She started reading an issue of _In Touch Weekly_ that she picked up in the airport. She didn't really care about celebrity gossip but it was always interesting to see celebrities screw up, because that means their lives aren't perfect, and it made her feel better to know that.

But, it didn't matter what she did, nothing good ever happened to her, she had too many problems to deal with it. Her mom was always nagging her, that she needs to settle down with a nice man, and she knew that, but what the hell could she do? Nikki was resourceful, and pretty, everyone told her that. She was getting tired of it. Maybe she didn't want to find a man, not that her mom ever thought of that. After what happened to her, she didn't think she wanted to put anyone else in danger.

* * *

When she finally felt the plane land, it was such a relief. She wondered if she was early or maybe late, or maybe she was being paranoid. She didn't know if she could handle being home again, she hadn't seen New York for five years, and hasn't set foot back in the city since the accident. However, as she was leaving the plane, something about the air around her changed.

As she spotted her brother, something inside her smiled and she was glad to finally be home. Along with Danny, Nikki also spotted his wife, Lindsay Monroe-Messer. Nikki remembered that Lindsay and Danny were expecting their first child, and she was glad, although their mom had thought that she would be the first to marry and have kids. She started running towards her brother and sister-in-law like there was no tomorrow.

" Hey Danny, Lindsay! Oh my God, it's been such a long time," Nikki exclaimed as she hugged them.

" Hey, Nikki. Yeah, it has, way too long. Look at you, I haven't seen you for, what's it been? Five years or maybe it was four, I don't know," Danny answered.

" Wow, Lindsay, you look great, and you know, it's true about women having a glow when they are pregnant, I know you sure do," Nikki turned the conversation to Lindsay.

" Thank you, Nikki. I'm not even showing yet, but then again, I am only two and a half months. It has been a long time, two years, right? Hey, I gotta an idea, let's go grab lunch and then go looking around the city!" Lindsay exclaimed.

" Oh, Montana! You really do eat for two," Danny joked.

" Yes, Danny this baby keeps eating everything I eat, it's exhausting," Lindsay said tiredly.

" Well, then, let's just go home and rest, we'll get to exploring the city tomorrow," Danny replied, as he slid a protective arm about Lindsay's waist.

" No, Danny, I'll be fine, are you tagging along or are you coming?" Lindsay asked.

" Yes, Montana, I'm coming, too," Danny replied.

That night as she was settling into bed, Nikki felt suddenly nervous at the prospect of meeting her brother's team and boss, but found she was also excited too. She had a brief meeting with Mac and then she would be sent on her way to the first case that was open. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. First Day, New People

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day, New People

Nikki felt different now that she was officially part of the same team as her brother. Danny was a great guy, the older brother, but that made things a little weird in her mind, not that it would stop her from working there.

She stood up and reached for Mac's outstretched hand and shook it as he said, " It's really great meeting you, Nikki". As she walked into the hallway, Danny came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

" Hey, sis!" Danny exclaimed, " So, ready for your first case? I just got a call, we've got to roll."

" Okay, okay. Where is the case?" Nikki asked. Danny just kept walking, and didn't answer her question.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at the crime scene, which was a cafe named The Caffeine Addiction. When they were walking down the sidewalk with their crime scene kits Nikki spotted a tall man, he had short black hair, and bright, baby blue eyes.

" Hey, Don. What have we got here?" Danny asked, as he headed towards the man named Don_. Obviously, Danny knows him_, Nikki thought.

" Hey, Danny. Well, we have a woman, no I.D. on her. Still working on it though. Hey, who's that with you? I haven't seen her before" Don Flack asked as he looked towards Nikki who had headed over towards the victim.

" Oh, didn't I tell you that I have a sister? Hey, Nikki, could you come over here for a second?" Danny replied.

" Yeah, sure. I'm coming," Nikki answered. Nikki turned and started walking towards Don and Danny.

" Hey, Don this is Nikki, my sister. Nikki this is Det. Don Flack, he works with us on cases," Danny introduced as his best friend and his sister shook hands.

" Hi," Don said.

" Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you," Nikki replied.

" Oh, please. The pleasure is all mine," Don answered.

* * *

It took them two hours to process the scene. However, by the end of that time, they still had no I.D. on their Jane Doe.

As Nikki and Danny headed back to the lab, Danny asked, " So, what do you think of Don?"

" Well, to be honest, he's great. He's funny, charming, and good looking, I see nothing wrong with him. I have to wonder though, how come you didn't tell him that you have a sister?" Nikki wondered.

" I don't know. I was sure that I did. On my life, Nikki, I swear I did," Danny exclaimed.

" Oh well. Hey, did you tell Mom and Dad that I'm back or not?" Nikki asked anxiously.

" You know, you should've told them. But, yes I did, but, I did not tell them when you were coming, only that you were coming back," Danny answered patiently.

" Good point. I know I should've, but it's just so hard to talk to them, especially after I left. It's different now, I'm back!" Nikki exclaimed.

" Well, that's good, it is. You should try meeting them, talking to them. Just one question, besides the fact that Mac called you, why did you come back? I mean you had everything in Chicago. A home, a job, a life away from this, so why?" Danny asked.

" At this going rate, since I'm the rookie, I won't see them until next month," Nikki laughed, and left the question why she came back, unanswered.

* * *

That night, as Nikki got back to Danny and Lindsay's apartment, which she was staying at until she could get a place of her own, she kept thinking back to Danny's question. She had a shower, and got into the pullout couch/bed. She started thinking back to the last case she was working on in Chicago. The murders were exactly the same as the ones here in New York. In Chicago, the killer killed six people the last time she checked. She would look at it in the morning. Still, that and Danny's question kept her awake all night.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
